minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Diamond Steve
ATTENTION! THERE ARE THREE THINGS YOU NEED TO KNOW! # This Legend Is Fake. # This was only made for fun purposes # This is rated for everyone. The Experience There are many current sightings for Gold Steve online, but... you've never seen one for Diamond Steve, have you? Diamond Steve is also an item Entity. Like Gold Steve, it's a Steve textured and colored with a block. The first sighting for Diamond Steve happens to be a kid who has always liked Minecraft, but never got the chance to download it. Sadly, there are no pictures and evidence of Steve's existence, but the story is genuine enough to believe. This kid finally got Minecraft for Christmas, and of course, the kid had a happiness attack. Day 1 When the kid hopped into his first world, he used his instincts from those videos he watched. He knew what to do from the start. However, he was very happy because in every cave, was filled with diamond ores. He barely found iron to get the right pick for mining.. When he did, he had stacks of them. In fact, his entire hot bar was filled with them, except for the Iron Pick, almost completely damaged. His base wasn't too much, just a little wooden shack with all the stuff he needs. He had to go to bed, but his parents allowed him to stay up a little longer, as they could see he was too hyper about Minecraft. Eventually, he was too tired to even press another button on his squeaky keyboard. And he closed out minecraft. Day 2 Day 2 was more odd than the 1st, considering there were diamonds everywhere, and they are rare. His house's wall, floor, and roof were changed to diamonds. He was confused at first, but he didn't care. When he went to craft a diamond sword, he discovered that ALL of his items that weren't diamond were gone! All his food, his tools, his armor too. The only remaining thing? The stacks of diamond. Day 3 He was on the hunt for animals, but after 5 minutes of looking around. He found nothing. Not even a single wolf. And there weren't no mobs either. He took it as a good thing that no monsters were around, as he was still a bit new to the controls. When he found his way back, the door wouldn't open. That was when someone called DI@M0ND_ST3V3 used the chat. It said "Out of all the worlds, you got this one? Shocker. Not many people get to this world, but when they do, they get it's a mistake. And you my friend went for 3 days without piecing this together? I am shocked. By now you would've guessed someone like me would've been in this world. You began this, and I myself will have to end it." As soon as he finished reading, his game crashes and the computer dies. He sends it in to be worked on, but the company was never able to fix it. Eventually he came to the conclusion that Minecraft is a game he will never play again. Extras Who is Diamond Steve? Diamond Steve is yet another Steve character added to the collection of Steve legends. Unlike Gold Steve, Diamond Steve is a bit more physical and active. And he will confront the player when it's at a certain length of time. There isn't much to say about him other than he's a Steve made of diamonds. Facts # There is no picture of Diamond Steve, sadly as it's very hard to create a proper design. # My original intention was to make Diamond Brine, but he doesn't make sense without a Diamond Steve, as like Golden Brine was based off of Golden Steve. So there you have it. Q&A Coming soon! Category:Entities Category:Creepypasta Category:Steve Category:Colored steves Category:MinecraftPastaWriter